Remembering
by NatasJa92
Summary: Jacob remembers. My first Twilight fic, enjoy it w Don't like, don't read..


**Title**: Remembering

**Fandom**: Twilight

**Author**: natasja92

**Pairing**: Edward/Jacob

**Rating**: K+/R

**Warning**: slash, fluff

**Disclaimer**: All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary**: Jacob remembers.

**Note**: My very first Twilight fic, I hope you enjoy it.

It had two days since he has been gone. He and his family would be hunting like they did once in awhile. The only difference was that this time all the Cullens went. It was quiet in the house without them. Certainly without him around.

It wasn't like he was worried or something like that. It wasn't like the vampire couldn't take care of himself because he could. But normally they wouldn't take such a long time to hunt and come back. And that was worrying.

Also he was kind of bored here all alone. Since he had found out that he had imprinted on a vampire everything changed. First he had to tell his dad and his pack. That was hard. He hadn't expected them to react like that. They know what it means if a wolf imprints. So he still couldn't understand why they reacted so strong to it. It was like he wasn't welcome anymore.

Indeed, the next day he was kicked out of the pack. With the excuse that they needed to think about it. Bullshit. He had been so angry with them that he just shifted and ran. He didn't know how far he had run until something sweet hit his nose. He had stopped to look at what could smell so sweet.

When he realized where he was, he instantly knew where the sweet scent came from. It came from the vampire that had been standing before him. He didn't know what to do. Not only was he confused about everything, he still hadn't told the most important person about his imprinting.

As he watched the expression on the face of the vampire he knew that he didn't even need to tell it anymore. Edward had heard his thoughts. His eyes widened before he closed them and turned away from the vampire. He had to get away from there.

So he started running again. This time he could feel that he wasn't alone. Someone was following him and he had a feeling that he knew who it was. As he finally reached the clearing he was looking for he slowed down and stopped.

He had lain down with his head on his large paws, eyes closed. He didn't want to deal with this right now. First he had been kicked out of the pack and now this. It seemed like nothing worked in his favor anymore.

As he was thinking he didn't sense a person coming closer and sitting beside him. After he felt a soft but cold hand stroke his head he opened his eyes and quickly sat up. What was going on? Why was the vampire doing this? Wasn't he disgusted with him? It was clear that he was confused by the way Edward smirked at him. But as he looked better he could see something hidden in those golden eyes.

That's when it became even more confusing. Edward had asked him to follow him. He decided to follow; it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go at the moment. When he saw where Edward had led him he became even more confused. Also he didn't know if it was a good idea to go into that house, full of vampires.

But Edward had assured him that everything was alright and that he was welcome. He had been given a blanket and he shifted back to his human form. He quickly wrapped the blanket around him while blushing furiously. He followed the vampire into the house. Edward led him to a room where a change of clothes were waiting for him.

Before he could ask anything the door closed behind him. He quickly put on the clothes that somehow fitted him perfectly. When he was done he had carefully opened the door to see Edward waiting or him on the other side of it.

The vampire had taken his hand and pulled him into, what he expected to be, the living room. There all the Cullen's were seated watching some TV show. But when they came in the TV was turned off and all the attention was directed at them.

He got even more confused when he saw their expressions. They didn't look at him like they hated him. It was quit the opposite. Edward pulled him to a sofa before sitting them both down.

Then they started talking. Well Alice had started. She had explained that they had already known for some time what would happen. It was only a matter of time and how he would react to it. They explained everything. Also they assured him that they had already welcomed him a long time ago and that he was like family to them.

It was hard to believe what was happening. He wasn't as confused as he first had been but he still wondered how Edward could just accept it like that. Wasn't he with Bella?

It was clear that that was something Edward needed to tell him. So after calming down and talking a little bit more they went upstairs. He sat down on the big sofa in the room because there was no bed. He knew that this was Edwards's bedroom since he had heard Bella describe it once to him.

He waited before looking at the vampire that was seated beside him. Then he noticed that they were still holding hands. He blushed as he tried to get his hand free but the grip on his hand became only tighter. Then Edward started to talk.

First it seemed like he was hesitating but soon the words flowed out of his mouth. It seemed like they had known for a really long time that this would happen, even before he had been a member of the pack. This he couldn't believe, how could Alice see something like this so far into the future? When he asked about that Edward just shrugged and said that he didn't know about it.

Of course at that time Edward was still with Bella, but it was obvious that he would have to break it off with her. So the vampire decided to slowly drift apart from the girl. He frowned, that explained why Bella didn't seem so happy the last time he had seen her. Also he now knew why he didn't smell Edward's scent around her anymore.

It was still a mystery to him why Edward had all accepted it all so easily. The vampire had to smile at this comment. He told him that he himself didn't know why but it had felt like the only right thing to do then and now.

And that's how he came to live with the Cullen's, who were now like his own family. He still couldn't believe that this had happened just three months ago. Also he hadn't seen anyone of his pack, except for Seth. Somehow the boy always followed him wherever he goes.

The boy had managed to find him the day after he had left the pack and moved in with the vampires. Also he was surprised to find out that both Seth and the Cullen's didn't mind having him around. It seemed like they accepted the boy. So whenever Seth would visit everyone would do something with the boy.

About this he was very happy. It was good to have someone around you who you thought you had lost but didn't. Seth didn't have anything against him and Edward being together. The boy had even made him blush when he had told him that they looked cute together.

He smiled, remembering everything that had happened since he came to live here three months ago. At that time it didn't seem like a good choice but it was the only one he had at that moment. Now he is glad that everything turned out this way. Although he was still waiting to hear something from Sam. But the longer it took for Sam to contact him, the more he became convinced that Sam would never contact him. That was the only bad thing about this whole situation.

He sat up straight when he heard a noise coming from outside the house. He relaxed again when his nose caught the familiar scent of his lover. He smiled; it was about time that they came back. He didn't need to wait long for Edward to find him.

He felt the bed dip in when another body settled beside him. Soon he was embraced by strong, cold arms and pushed against a chest. He couldn't help but chuckle, it seemed like he wasn't the only one who had missed someone. He buried his face in the chest.

''What took you so long?'' He asked with a muffled voice. The arms tightened even more before a kiss was placed on his forehead.

''We had something to solve before we could go home.'' Edwards's voice was soft. When he heard that he pulled away enough to look at his lovers face.

''What kind of problem?'' He quickly asked. They weren't in danger or something like that were they?

Edward chuckled before placing a soft kiss on his lips. ''Don't worry about it. It was nothing big.'' He answered while looking into his eyes. He sighed; he was worried for a moment that something bad had happened.

They lay like that for a while longer before Edward broke the silence again. ''I want to show you something, love.'' He was pulled up and out of the bed. A moment later they were standing in the living room.

He stopped walking when he noticed that the room was empty except for his pack. Edward stood beside him, supporting him while entwining their hands. Seth walked towards him like always and hugged him and Edward like normally. The boy only smiled reassuringly at him before standing next to him on his other side.

He couldn't believe his eyes. They were here, all of them. He looked at Sam and saw that the man wasn't really comfortable. After awhile Sam started to talk. He could only listen to what the man had to say.

He felt tears in his eyes when he heard that he was more then welcome to come back with them and that they accepted the relationship he has with Edward. But that he didn't need to expect from them that they would treat Edward nicely. But for Jacob it was enough.

He also knew that they wouldn't be standing here if Edward and the rest of the family hadn't gone to talk to the pack. He was so thankful that they would do something like this for him.

After all the awkwardness was over, all the boys stayed and they talked. It was obvious that everyone had missed him and that he had missed everyone. They had to go back soon but he knew that everything was okay and he could go over to visit them whenever he wanted. After all he was now living here and they all seemed to accept that.

As they were lying in bed that night he could do nothing more then thank Edward over and over again for what he had done for him. Also he was just happy that his lover was finally back. He had been lonely long enough, especially if you are never apart for a long time.

He slowly fell asleep with Edward whispering sweet words of love into his ear. Before sleep had completely taken over him he whispered a soft 'I love you'. He smiled when he heard those same words repeated in his ears. Nothing was better then falling asleep like this.

The End


End file.
